Lutte
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau berani ayo lawan aku, one by one!", "Oke, one by one," AU, SasuFemNaru, RnR? Cnc?


**Lutte**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beta Reader :Eri(.)Eri  
**

**Warning: FEMALE! Naruto, AU, Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Grade D, One-shot.**

**Rikuesan : arget delois**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

"Naru, sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah yang berusia sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahunan kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi. Tangan gadis itu sibuk memainkan _omelet_ yang ada di meja makan di depannya. Wanita itu bernama Namikaze Kushina, walaupun dia terlihat cantik dan anggun, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang tegas dan kasar namun penyayang dan perhatian.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya balik gadis itu yang terdengar ogah-ogahan. Dia meraih secangkir susu hangat yang ada di sebelah piring _omelet_-nya, lalu meminum susu itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, putri satu-satunya Kushina. Tiap hari dia selalu bosan mendengar ibunya berceloteh mengenai hal-hal yang menurut Naruto membosankan.

"Apa kau bisa seperti Ino, Sakura atau Hinata? Maksud ibu, bersikaplah seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya. Umurmu sekarang sudah tujuh belas tahun, masa kau belum membawa seorang pacar dan memperkenalkannya pada kami."

Saat mendengar kata 'pacar', mata biru gadis itu terbelalak. Karena saking kagetnya, dia memuncratkan susu yang setengah diteguknya dan terbatuk-batuk. "Ibu bicara apa sih?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang datang mendekati kedua wanita yang sedang berada di ruang makan itu. "Naru, surat apa ini?" tanyanya sambil memegang sebuah surat. Dia adalah sang kepala keluarga di keluarga kecil itu, namanya Namikaze Minato.

"Itu…" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Itu surat panggilan dari sekolah," lanjut Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas yang dia taruh di sofa.

"Surat panggilan? Untuk apa?" tanya sang ayah dengan wajah heran.

"Kemarin aku ketahuan bertengkar dengan anak _Oto_," jawab gadis itu sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Srett! Urat di dahi sang ibu mencuat. "Bertengkar lagi," ucap Kushina kesal.

"Kushina-chan, tenanglah," sang ayah berusaha memenangkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah, NAMIKAZE NARUTO?" teriak Kushina.

* * *

Gadis itu kini berlari ke arah _Konoha High School_, sekolahnya. Rambut pirang panjang sepunggungnya yang diikat dua berkibar tertiup angin. Mata birunya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kanannya. "Gawat, lima menit lagi," ucap Naruto panik dan dia mempercepat larinya.

Naruto memang tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya, tidak peduli dengan yang namanya _make-up_ dan penampilan. Walaupun begitu dia tetap berteman baik dengan ketiga temannya yang selalu besikap feminin.

Setibanya di depan _Konoha High School_, dia melihat gerbang sekolahnya tertutup. "Celaka, terlambat lagi," keluhnya sambil memukul dahinya sendiri. Mata biru gadis itu melihat tembok yang mengelilingi sekolahnya dan terlintas sebuah ide di pikirannya. "Panjat ah~" Gadis itu berlari ke arah samping sekolahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera melempar tasnya ke dalam area sekolah dan dengan hati-hati mulai memanjat dinding yang tingginya sekitar dua meter. Saat turun tidak terduga ada seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap melintas di depannya. "Awas!" teriak Naruto.

Pemuda itu menengadah ke arah Naruto yang sedang melompat turun. Keduanya tidak bisa menghindar dan secara tidak sengaja bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. _'Itu ciuman pertamaku,' _pikir Naruto yang menyadari kalau mereka berciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata pemuda itu kesal.

Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. _Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya yang tepat berada di atas pemuda itu. "Uchiha!" Naruto pun kaget saat melihat pemuda yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, murid baru di sekolah. Walaupun baru masuk beberapa minggu, _fangirl_-nya sudah banyak dan wajah tampan pemuda itu membuatnya populer dalam waktu singkat. Naruto tahu karena teman-temannya sering membicarakannya.

"Hei, siapa di sana?" terdengar suara seseorang yang datang mendekat.

"Gawat," Naruto segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

* * *

Naruto berhasil masuk kelas, untungnya pagi ini ia diajar guru yang dijuluki 'si tukang ngaret'. Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh menit setelah ia masuk kelas, gurunya datang dan memberikan alasan yang kurang logis kepada murid-muridnya.

Saat guru sejarah, Hatake Kakashi, sedang menerangkan pelajaran, semua muridnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang menggambar, mendengarkan _I-pod_, dan memainkan ponsel.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang terus berpikir mengenai kecelakaan tadi pagi. 'Itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya kecelakaan,' kalimat itu terus ia ulang di otaknya. "Tentu saja bukan!" teriaknya sambil berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. Semua murid tersentak kaget dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apanya yang bukan, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap ke arah muridnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei," ucapnya sambil tersenyum khas Namikaze dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" suara teriakan terdengar dari arah luar sekolah.

Semua murid berhamburan menatap keluar jendela. "_Sound Five_," kata seorang teman sekelas Naruto.

"Padahal kemarin sudah kubuat babak belur, apa belum puas?" ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Naruto?" Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dan angkat tangan melihat kelakuan muridnya itu. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aduh, Naruto, kenapa kau selalu buat masalah sih?" Sakura, sahabat Naruto, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura kerap kali menasihati gadis Namikaze itu namun selalu dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Sakura selalu khawatir dengan kelakuan Naruto yang suka seenaknya karena ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik perempuan yang perlu diawasi.

"Bukan aku yang pertama mulai," bantahnya sambil cemberut. "Kakashi-sensei, aku sakit perut. Aku ijin sebentar," lanjutnya sambil berjalan dengan santai ke arah jendela.

"Naru-chan, arah UKS bukan ke sana," ucap Hinata.

"Aku memang bukan mau ke UKS," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil posisi di dekat jendela.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan di dekat jendela?" tanya Ino.

"Menyambut kehadiran mereka tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan ia pun melompat dari jendela.

"Naruto, ini lantai tiga!" teriak Sakura yang berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke bawah.

* * *

Di bawah, Naruto mendarat tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Tiga sosok pemuda berada di depannya, dua di antaranya kembar dan satu orang bertubuh besar. Mereka adalah Ukon, Sakon, dan Jiroubou, tiga dari enam anggota kelompok berandalan _Oto High School_ yang sering mengajak Naruto berkelahi.

"Huh, katanya _Sound Five_, ke mana tiga lagi?" tanyanya mengejek. Walaupun nama mereka _Sound Five_, namun sebenarnya, anggotanya berjumlah enam orang. Entah apa yang membuat mereka terkenal dengan _'Sound Five'_.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau! Mereka semua masuk rumah sakit," kata Ukon, salah satu dari anak kembar itu.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini untuk balas dendam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Berisik! Rasakan ini!" pemuda yang bernama Ukon itu melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto menghindarinya dan memukul belakang leher pemuda itu.

"UKON!" teriak kedua temannya.

Sakon, kembaran Ukon, menyerang Naruto. Naruto kembali menghindar lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah perut Sakon. "Agh!" Sakon merintih kesakitan.

Pertarungan itu menarik perhatian murid-murid lain di KHS. Sudah hal yang biasa melihat suatu pertarungan di sekolah itu. Beberapa anak memberikan semangat dan terlihat juga beberapa anak yang taruhan. Sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade, hanya bisa memijit-mijit kepalanya melihat kelakuan cucu kesayangannya itu.

Cukup lama pertarungan berlangsung, kini Naruto terdesak dan kedua tangannya dipegangi dari belakang oleh Sakon dan Ukon. "Akan kubalas perlakuanmu pada kami, Namikaze," ucap Jiroubou sambil mengarahkan pukulan tepat mengarah wajah Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk menerima pukulan itu. Akan tetapi, pukulan tidak datang dan mengenainya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua menahan pukulan pemuda bertubuh besar tadi dengan satu tangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Uchiha," ucap Jiroubou sambil berkeringat dingin dan tampak ketakutan. Bukan hanya Jiroubou, Sakon dan Ukon juga tampak ketakutan.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," perintahnya sambil melirik ke arah Sakon dan Ukon. Srett! Urat di dahi Naruto mencuat saat mendengar kata 'gadis'. Sakon dan Ukon melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Cih, sangat memalukan melawan seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam tangannya saat Sasuke berkata 'tidak berdaya'.

"Cepat pergi dari tempat ini," perintah Sasuke kepada orang-orang itu. Ketiganya pun segera pergi dari lingkungan _Konoha High School._ Sasuke berbalik dan menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menunduk. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'gadis' dan 'tidak berdaya'?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

_Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ kembali bertemu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merona, saat ia teringat 'kecelakaan' tadi pagi. Dengan cepat, dia melepakan cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Lain kali kalau kau mencampuri urusanku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu," kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

Gadis itu melangkah dengan lemas dan perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Dia kesal karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang menginjak harga dirinya. Naruto sangat benci kalau ada yang mengangapnya lemah hanya karena ia seorang perempuan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu aksi _heroic_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" seorang perempuan tiba-tiba berada di depan Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto yang kaget, jatuh terduduk. Di depan Naruto ada seorang gadis berambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata. "Kau bisa membuatku jantungan, Karin!" teriak Naruto kepada sepupunya itu. Karin adalah anggota klub pencari berita di Konoha. Telinganya sangat peka dengan kata 'rahasia' dan senang sekali berburu berita. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk wawancara," kata Karin.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Naruto.

"Hanya sebentar kok, paling hanya sepuluh menit," ujar Karin.

"Aku menolak," ucap Naruto sambil naik tangga menuju arah atap sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di atap, Naruto duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Ayolah Naru, setidaknya kita berbincang sebagai sepupu," bujuk Karin sambil mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebagai sepupu? Lalu, alat perekam ini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil perekam suara dari saku Karin.

"Itu…" Karin mengalihkan pandangannya karena Naruto sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"Pergi sana, kalau kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi," ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dan menuju ke arah tangga.

"Wah… Nggak seru nih, kau tidak mau sedikitpun membantu sepupumu ini," kata Karin. "Kurasa besok beritanya akan menjadi 'Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang mengeser kedudukan Namikaze Naruto, sebagai orang terkuat di _Konoha High School_'," lanjut Karin.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah sepupunya itu. Dari matanya, terlihat kalau Naruto kesal dengan kata-kata Karin tadi. "Aku yang terkuat di Konoha," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Coba buktikan," kata Karin dengan nada mengejek. "Lagi pula, yang aku tahu, Sasuke itu orang terkuat di _Oto High School_. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksi _Sound Five_ saat melihat Sasuke?" lanjut Karin. Karin berusaha memancing Naruto karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sangat ingin bertarung dan mengalahkan orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

Naruto yang jiwa kompetisinya kuat itu terpengaruh, lalu dia berkata "Oke. Aku akan mengalahkan si Uchiha itu."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Uchiha muda itu datang dan berjalan memasuki _Konoha High School_. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku menantangmu untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di Konoha ini!" kata Naruto sambil menghadang pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ucapnya dengan singkat.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau tidak berani melawanku ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Untuk apa bertarung kalau sudah pasti aku yang akan menang," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Srett! Urat di dahi Naruto kembali mencuat. "Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya kalau kau tidak mencobanya! Karena itu, ayo lawan aku!" ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak, _baka dobe_," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dan ia pun segera masuk ke gedung sekolahnya.

"_TEME_ SIALAN!" teriak Naruto.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Naruto terus menantang Sasuke untuk bertarung melawannya. Ia selalu menantangnya tanpa kenal waktu. Sebelum masuk sekolah, pada jam pelajaran, jam istirahat ataupun setelah pulang usai.

"Uchiha, ayo lawan aku sekarang!" ucap Naruto. Ini adalah tantangan ketiga untuk hari ini, tepat dua minggu setelah Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Dasar _dobe_, apa bisa kau tidak mengikutiku sampai toilet pria?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal. "Pergi sana," lanjut Sasuke saat menarik Naruto keluar.

Keluar dari toilet, Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Tiga orang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba, pemuda berambut hitam yang berantakan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pasti merepotkan dikejar-kejar terus oleh Naruto," kini giliran pemuda berambut panjang yang angkat suara. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Ya, wanita memang merepotkan," timpah Shikamaru, pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi.

"Tidak juga," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa heran memandang Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kalau Naruto mengejarmu," kata Kiba asal-asalan.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

_'Ternyata dia memang menyukainya,'_ pikir ketiganya berjamaah.

* * *

Di kantin, Naruto terlihat lemas. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino baru pertama kali melihat Naruto yang tidak semangat seperti biasanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang memberikan semangkuk _ramen_ kepada Naruto yang duduk di kursi. Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Naruto dan Ino.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Tangan Naruto mengambil sumpit dan memainkan _ramen_ itu.

"Naruto, kau sakit?" Sakura khawatir karena melihat Naruto seperti itu. Biasanya dia langsung menyantap _ramen_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kalau ada masalah katakan saja pada kami," Hinata berkata pelan.

"Iya. Ayo, katakan saja, jangan kau simpan sendiri," tambah Ino.

Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu berkata, "Ini masalah tentang yang terkuat di Konoha. Karin mengatakan kalau Uchiha itu adalah orang yang terkuat di _Oto High School_ dan akan menggeser kedudukanku sebagai orang yang terkuat di sini. Sejak itu aku terus memikirkannya dan terus menantangnya. Tetapi, si Uchiha sialan itu tidak mau."

"Memikirkannya?" ketiga teman Naruto itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Naruto, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" goda Ino sambil menyikut-nyikut Naruto.

"APA! AKU MENYUKAI UCHIHA SIALAN ITU?" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang sambil menggebrak meja dan membuat semua yang berada di kantin menatapnya. Wajah Naruto memerah dan ia kembali duduk.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Huh," Naruto cemberut. "Kalian tidak membantuku sama sekali," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hei, Naru, melihatmu yang seperti ini saja aku merasa bingung. Kau lain dari biasanya," ucap Sakura.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Atau, jangan-jangan kau bukan Naruto, kau alien dari luar angkasa yang berusaha menyerang bumi dan menyamar jadi Naruto?" kata Ino setengah bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino," ucap Naruto.

"A-Aku rasa, kau tetap harus bersemangat," pendapat Hinata.

"Hinata benar. Kalau kau seperti ini, seperti bukan Namikaze Naruto," ujar Ino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, lagipula kami selalu mendukungmu Naruto," tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih teman-teman, aku pastikan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu akan kukalahkan," kata Naruto bersemangat dan ia berlari keluar kantin.

"Hei, Ino," Sakura menanggil Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan karena membuat dia bersemangat kembali seperti itu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"_Err_…" Ino sepertinya mulai berpikir. "Kuharap, dia tidak terluka parah," lanjut Ino merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Naruto bersemangat kembali untuk melanjutkan menantang Sasuke berkelahi.

"Semoga saja," ucap Sakura.

* * *

Naruto yang mendapat kepercayaan dirinya kembali berlari mencari pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya sedang berada di dekat lapangan basket di gedung olah raga.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau berani ayo lawan aku, _one by one_!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak mau, _dobe_," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh… Aku tahu alasanmu selama ini menolak bertanding denganku. Itu karena kau takut dikalahkan 'seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya', ya 'kan?" Naruto memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Huh. Jadi, orang yang katanya pernah menjadi orang terkuat di _Oto High School _ini, ternyata takut melawan seorang 'gadis'," lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi, gadis bernama Naruto itu sudah membuatnya kesal. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Oke, _one by one_," ucapnya saat berada tepat di depan Naruto, lalu menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke arah belakang sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha sialan!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke menurunkannya. Kini keduanya ada di belakang areal KHS. "Dan untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukannya, tadi kau bilang _one by one_?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Iya. Kau harus melawanku satu lawan satu."

"Kata siapa aku akan melawanmu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau bukan, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, terserah aku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin juga," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Naruto merona saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. _'Apa ini senyuman yang membuat para __fangirl__ tergila-gila padanya?'_ pikir Naruto secara tidak sadar karena terpesona oleh senyuman Uchiha muda itu_. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam tentang si __teme__ sialan ini!'_ Naruto menyingkirkan pikiran pertamanya itu. "Huh, kau menyebalkan! Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk bertarung denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil beranjak pergi.

Brak! Tangan Sasuke memblokir jalan Naruto, mata _onyx_-nya menatap Naruto. "Bukankah kau yang menantangku _one by one_, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangan Sasuke memblokir jalannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu? Kau yang menantangku, dan kau pergi begitu saja," ucap Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Jantung gadis itu berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya memerah seperti buah apel yang matang. Bibir Sasuke tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirnya. Namun…

Sret! Sebelum bibir Sasuke menentuh bibir Naruto, Naruto jatuh terduduk, dia tampak ketakutan. Sasuke segera berjongkok di depannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya gemetar. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau dia sudah keterlaluan kepada gadis itu. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Dan kenapa juga kau selalu menolakku untuk bertanding denganmu?" tanya Naruto saat berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri," jawab Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Alasan? Apa alasanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Alasanku adalah aku tidak ingin melukai gadis yang kusukai."

"Su-suka? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata dan wajah memerah.

"Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, saat itu kau menarik perhatianku," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto teringat kembali kejadian yang terjadi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Bohong!" seru Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong," bantah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya! Ayo buktikan kalau kau suka padaku," ucap Naruto dengan nada menantang.

"Oke, akan kubuktikan," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mencium bibir Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelalak, dia terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Naruto. "Dalam pertarungan ini aku yang menang. Jadi, kau sekarang milikku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto terdiam, dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sehingga otaknya butuh waktu lama untuk memproses perkataan Sasuke.

"Uchiha sialan! Beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku dan mengaku-ngaku kalau aku adalah milikmu!" teriak Naruto begitu sadar sambil melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Entah kenapa hari ini berbeda dari biasanya, semua orang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa berbisik di belakangnya. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya. "Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Di depan Naruto terlihat Sakura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Hah? Aku sama si _teme_ pacaran? Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Naruto terlihat sangat kaget.

"Dari mading, kalau kau tidak percaya ayo ikut aku," Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto ke arah sekumpulan orang yang menatap sebuah papan yang menjadi tempat meletakkan artikel-artikel.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto melihat sebuah artikel di mading sekolah. Judul artikel itu bertuliskan 'Pasangan Terkuat _Konoha_ Telah Lahir' dengan foto Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan. "Karin! Beraninya dia menyebarkan gosip seperti ini!" Naruto sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"Gosip?" terdengar seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto segera berbalik menatap orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang digosipkan dengannya. "Kurasa ini bukan gosip. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih, karena sudah menyebarkan kalau kau itu milikku, Naru-chan," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Naruto sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi milikmu, _teme_!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

Entah sampai kapan Naruto terus mengingkari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan entah kapan juga dia menyadari kalau benang merah sudah lama telah mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Walaupun mulutnya terus berkata tidak, tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan tumbuh perasaan pada Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

**See You Next Time~**

**

* * *

**Lutte : bahasa prancis yang artinya pertarungan. Thank to grandfather gugel ^-^

**Disclaimer tambahan** :

Adegan Naruto melompat dari lantai tiga, terinspirasi dari episode 1, adegan Tatsuma dan Kyouichi melompat dari jendela di Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpachou Tou punya Shinji Ishihira.

Adegan Naruto yang terus nantang Sasuke terinspirasi adegan Naruto yang terus nantang Sasuke, terinspirasi dari pertarungan Sora dan Hoshi di manga 'Scramble B!' punya Tomoko Nishimura.

Adegan saat Naruto nantang _'one by one'_, terinspirasi dari adegan Xiao Zhi dan Junlei di manga 'Donuts in The Candy Can' punya Selena Lin.

* * *

**Special thanks to Eri**, senior saya di FFn ^-^

Thank you Rei, udah nolongin Pepoca buat nge-beta-in :D (Rei : "Bilang aja lu yang males nge-edit,")

Makasih juga telah nolongin Pepoca yang sekarang memegang gelar AJL generasi 2… ^-^

* * *

To **arget delois** :

Err.. Saya harus manggil apa nih? Maaf, kalau di FFn bahasa saya formal gini. ketularan si cicak bodas kali yah? =_=" *ditendang yang bersangkutan* Ya udah, saya panggil Ai aja deh. Gak apa-apa 'kan? Atau saya panggil _'Age overdosis'_? :D *dihajar Ai*

Sesuai perintah-ralat-pesananmu, saya telah membuatkan fict sesuai dengan pair yang kau inginkan ^-^, tapi saya tidak tahu apa fict ini sesuai yang kau inginkan apa tidak ^^"

Maaf kalau fict ini (sangat) jelek (sekali). Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan terror saya lewat fb, telepon, sms, surat kaleng, dan e-mail. Kalau kau suka, kirim susu u*tra rasa strawberry atau teh wa*ini ke rumah saya~ XD *dihajar*

Jangan menyesal yah kalau ternyata kau kecewa dengan fict ini… diriku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. -.-"

Kau harus-kudu-wajib-musti nge-review, kalau enggak, saya sudah siapkan boneka voodoo dengan nama aslimu di belakangnya. Nyahahahahahaha *evil smile* *dilempar panci*

* * *

To **Senpai **and **Reader** di Fandom Naruto Indonesia.

Salam kenal Senpai dan Reader, Saya adalah author newbie dari fandom pinggiran. Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto, dan mungkin bakal jadi yang terakhir di fandom ini, soalnya saya gak punya niat untuk menetap di fandom ini bener kok suer~ ^^v

Saya meminta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide, plot dan cerita apa bila ada kesamaan dengan fict senior di fandom ini, tapi saya tidak copas apalagi plagiat. Kalau saya meniru adegan atau terinspirasi dari karya seseorang, pasti saya memberi disclaimer, seperti di bagian bawah isi fict saya ini. ^^"

Saya minta maaf kalau banyak _character_ yang sangat OOC. Saya juga mohon bantuan dan koreksi-nya. Jadi, saya mohon review ^^" Dan bagi yang punya akun harap _sign in_, agar saya dapat me-replay repiu anda. ^_^

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal saya. :D

Salam hangat dan salam kenal,

Shane L. Prochainezo

*sudah di-edit


End file.
